


Gutshot

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: In Which I Kill Tony and Gibbs (Mostly Tony) over and over (and make you all cry) (I'm So Sorry) [12]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Slash if you squint super hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: "Soooo... I just realized... I've been shot...""I can't lose you too...""It's ok to cry.."





	Gutshot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSleepyProducer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleepyProducer/gifts), [Kuhlmama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuhlmama/gifts), [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



Working a case on a long weekend was not Tony’s idea of fun. Especially when said weekend was supposed to be their first weekend off in over a month, with back to back cases keeping them busy.

 

“I hate Vance…” Tony groaned, shivering in the early morning air. Trying to make his hands work enough to sketch out the crime scene was hard enough with stiff fingers from the cold, but trying to concentrate at 0500 in the morning was not his favorite thing to do.

 

“After three years, you would think I would be used to early wake-up calls, but…” Bishop sighed, and Tim nodded, raising the camera for another picture of the poor schmuck that got killed in the middle of winter.

 

“I’ve never got used to it, and I’ve been working with Gibbs for thirteen years,” Tim chuckled. “I don’t think you ever get used to it.”

 

“You won’t have to worry about getting used to it if you all don’t get workin’!” Gibbs barked, and they all immediately scuttled back to their places. They did notice that even Gibbs looked tired and weary, but tried not to show it.

 

“Come, Mr. Palmer, let’s take this young Marine home.” Ducky and Palmer loaded up the Body bag into the ME van, and Gibbs nodded at Ducky as he passed.

 

“I’ll endeavor to find some answers for our young Gunny’s death before you arrive back, Jethro.”

 

“Thank’s, Duck.” Gibbs nodded, going back to checking for evidence to solve their case so they could go home.

 

A bang from behind them made them all crouch and reach for their guns, but Palmer leaned out of the Van with a sheepish look before they could get too worried.

 

“Sorry, the van backfired, I meant to check it over before we left but it was early and- We’ll be going now.”

 

Tony felt a twinge of irritation, feeling a pain in his gut from beneath the layers of clothing. He must have pulled something with his sudden movements. Damn the cold weather and early morning call from Vance.

 

They went back to work, and it was half an hour later before Tony realized something was wrong when his vision started to tilt, and the twinge in his gut turned into an icy burn. Looking down at the feeling of something wet wen his hand brushed his stomach, he saw, with a sort of dazed surprise, a hole in his layers of clothing that was soaked in red and just starting to drip through the thick layers and on to the ground.

 

Faintly, he tried to think about how they could have missed the crack of a gun. It must have been when the Van backfired, and he felt that sharp twinge of pain. How he didn’t notice before, he couldn’t figure out. Maybe the cold numbed him for awhile?

 

“So….” Tony began casually, His vision beginning to dim, his breathing slowed. The others looked at him, hearing his tone, and Tony continued. “I just realized… I’ve been shot.”  

 

And he collapsed, feeling strong arms catching him and gently lowering him to the ground.

 

“McGee, call a bus, Bishop, go wait for it by the road with McGee.”

 

“Gibbs-” Bishop protested, but Gibbs’ glare made her back down, and with one teary eyed look at Tony, she ran with McGee, who left with one, resigned and sad look at his partner.

 

“Tony- hey, Tony! You. Will Not. Die,” Gibbs growled at him, and Tony just shook his head sadly.

 

“T-too la-ate Bo-oss… Gut sho-ot, bleed-ing f-or lo-ong time,” Gibbs shook his head in denial, his eyes wet, but he refused to let the tears fall.

 

“I can’t lose you too…” Gibbs’ breath hitched, and Tony smiled through bloody teeth.

 

“S’ok t-to c-cry, ‘oss,” Tony muttered, his eyes drooping.

 

“Tony?” Gibbs felt the relaxing of the body in his arms, and Tony’s eyes glazed over in death. “Tony? No! Don’t you dare!” Shaking Tony Gibbs placed him on the ground and began CPR. “Don’t you dare die on me DiNozzo!” Gibbs shouted, eyes wet and leaking.

 

“Don’t you dare…” He whispered.

 

The sound of sirens reached them.

 

But they were far too late.


End file.
